Alone At His Desk
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: When Naruto is left alone in his dorm to finish an essay, his friends out drinking and having fun, that is when he has a little 'fun' of his own. Sasu/Naru, which means Yaoi, which means boy on boy. Rated M for smut.


Uzumaki Naruto was alone at his desk, scribbling down his notes on a piece of paper. His handwriting had turned into an intelligible scrawl as his hand had begun to cramp, causing him to sigh with annoyance.

'Why is this so difficult!' the blond yelled, though there was nobody around to hear him, which was unusual. Most of the time he wasn't able to think straight due to the noise from his roommates, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Well, perhaps just Kiba, but he made enough noise for all four of them.

But, right now, the three boys had left their shared accommodation, off to get drunk and have fun whilst he was trapped in the bedroom, slaving over an essay he just knew he wouldn't be able to finish in time for the deadline tomorrow. Maybe he could convince Kakashi a dog ate his homework? Kiba was _like _a dog.

Regardless, it was clear to Naruto that he was not going to get his work done, so he gave up, throwing down his pen and wheeling the small chair away from his desk. He spun around in circles a few times before leaning back, placing his hands behind his head and sighing, 'What to do?' he muttered to himself, thinking of what he could do now that everyone had gone.

Was there really any alternative for a teenage boy?

Naruto looked down, sliding his right hand underneath the waistband of his sweatpants, feeling around the fabric of his underwear, 'Uh' he sighed as he grabbed a hold of his awakening member, moving over to his bed and laying back on it, hand still down his pants.

He looked around, looking for something he knew he would be able to find. 'Ah ha!' Naruto grinned wickedly as he spotted a discarded item of clothing, a shirt, dirty, thrown onto the floor.

Who did the shirt belong to? None other than Uchiha Sasuke, the cause of many of Naruto's wet dreams.

Naruto stood, grabbing the shirt before going back over to his bed, before pausing. He looked over to the other bed, Sasuke's bed. The idea of doing what he was about to do, over on _his _bed, thrilled him, made Naruto bite his lip and his manhood twitch in anticipation.

The blond lay down on Sasuke's bed, smelling the pillow. Naruto hummed, 'Smells just like him' he murmured as he resumed fondling himself, lifting the shirt to bring to his nose and sniffing several times.

Naruto moaned, a small breathless moan as he tugged on his manhood, thoughts of Sasuke filling his head, his sexy smirk, the curve of his jaw, the tantalising flash of skin that was shown each time he stretched, lifting his shirt up slightly. Naruto imagined kissing him, imagined Sasuke kissing back, their hands exploring each other's bodies. He pictured himself clinging desperately to Sasuke's hair as the boy in question licked and nibbled at his throat, leaving marks all along the blond's neck.

Naruto pulled his pants off, throwing them carelessly to the floor as he hooked the waistband of his boxers beneath his balls, his erection standing at attention. He lifted his shirt up slightly, displaying his abs, the ones he had spent hours exercising to achieve.

'Sasuke' Naruto whimpered, slowly stroking up and down, imagining his hand was replaced by that of the boy's who's bed he was laying in, masturbating in. 'Sasuke-kun…'

His left hand reached out, towards Sasuke's bedside drawer, 'I know it's here somewhere' Naruto muttered to himself as he rustled about in the top drawer, grinning when he grasped what he wanted.

He pulled out the small bottle of lube, half-empty, 'What has Sasuke-kun been up to' Naruto grinned as he imagined Sasuke, the aloof and always-calm Sasuke, squirting this very lube onto his hand so he could better pleasure himself.

Naruto moaned at the thought, squeezing some lube out onto his hands, moving his right one back to his member and jerking off as he moved his left hand beneath his boxers. He shuffled down the bed, lifting his hips slightly and spreading his legs further apart, as he moved his lubricated fingers closer to his quivering hole, closing his eyes and panting heavily as he pressed his cold fingers against the entrance…

'What are you doing?' drawled a sarcastic voice, one Naruto knew all too well.

'Ah!' Naruto yelled, moving his hands from his ass and his manhood immediately, covering up by yanking up his underwear, blushing furiously as he stared at the Uchiha, 'I-I uh, I…' he stammered, trying to think of an explanation.

'You know, it's always better with someone else' Sasuke smirked, looking over at the panicked Naruto, who just stared at him in shock.

'W-What?' the blond asked as he stared at Sasuke, who must have left the pub without Kiba and Shikamaru.

Sasuke took a step forward, closer to Naruto who was still lying on his bed, 'I can make you feel better than you can' he smirked, moving a hand to Naruto's tented underwear, grabbing his throbbing member, earning a moan from the blushing Uzumaki, 'So much better.'

Naruto tried to comprehend what was going on, was Sasuke really offering what he thought he was offering. The hand between his legs, that has slowly started to rub along his length told him yes.

'D-Do it' Naruto sighed in ecstasy, 'Make me feel good' he begged, bucking his hips up slightly to meet Sasuke's hand.

All Sasuke did in return was flash another one of his signature smirks, removing his hand from Naruto's crotch to quickly unbutton his own shirt and rip off Naruto's underwear, revealing his hard manhood once again.

'Sasuke' Naruto moaned, shuffling closer to him and pulling the Uchiha on top of him before he could remove his pants, 'Touch me' he begged, thrusting upwards with his hips to rub against Sasuke's denim jeans.

The Uchiha responded by dipping his head, licking and sucking at Naruto's neck, marking the sun kissed skin with red marks, claiming the blond as his own.

'Fuck, Sasuke' Naruto moaned, lifting his t-shirt to throw it to the floor, separating Sasuke's lips from his skin for a second before Sasuke attacked again, this time continuing lower, along Naruto's collarbone and down his chest.

'Ah!' Naruto gasped as Sasuke's expert tongue flicked across his nipple, making it erect. Sasuke grinned, continuing his little game and seeing how many sounds he could force out of Naruto's mouth before dipping lower, past Naruto's bellybutton.

Naruto looked down to his roommate with eyes clouded over by lust, 'Sasuke' he spoke, moving his hand to his black hair so he would look up, 'Take it all off.'

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the command, his smirk getting bigger as he pulled off his jeans, leaving him in his very own pair of tented underwear. Naruto tugged on Sasuke, pulling him back on top of him and pushing his lips against the other boy's.

Naruto begged for entrance into Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, which the other boy gladly allowed, the two fighting for dominance. They explored each other's mouths before pulling away for air, 'Sasuke…' Naruto started, only to be silenced by the Uchiha shoving a digit into his mouth.

Naruto frowned, unsure, before taking the hint, grabbing Sasuke's hand to work on his finger, covering it in a layer of saliva. Sasuke smirked down at his lover before turning away from his face, towards his legs. He lifted Naruto's hips up off the bed, spreading his cheeks and looking at the blond's ass.

'So fuckable' he teased the Uzumaki, prodding with his finger, 'Get ready' he chuckled lightly as he lowered his head to dart his tongue across Naruto's entrance, eliciting a surprised moan from the blond.

After the beautiful moan, Sasuke couldn't control himself. He pushed against the tight ring of muscle with his saliva-coated finger, finding it so much more arousing than using the lubricant that Naruto had oh-so readily applied to his fingertips for just this reason.

'Ah!' Naruto cried, turning to bury his face in the Uchiha's crumpled t-shirt, dampening the sound of his moans and cries as he adjusted himself to the invading feeling of Sasuke's finger inside of him.

Sasuke grinned, his own member hardening at the sounds Naruto was making and the sight of him, completely naked and spread out on his bed. 'Good boy' he grinned as he pumped his finger in and out of Naruto before adding a second finger, 'You like that?'

Naruto moaned affirmatively, nodding his head, 'P-Please' he begged, 'More!' Sasuke was all too eager to comply as he entered a third finger. As he did so, he laid Naruto's hips back down, but spread his legs wide open, giving him perfect access to the blond's ass.

'Suck me' Sasuke ordered as he positioned his covered crotch over Naruto's face, still pumping his fingers in an out of the blond, 'Now.'

Naruto nodded, grabbing the Uchiha's hips to bring him down to his face, licking and kissing at Sasuke's manhood through the fabric of his boxers. This earned a sigh of content from the other boy but Naruto wanted more. He ripped Sasuke's boxers down, revealing his member which fell out towards Naruto's face.

Naruto opened his mouth, letting a hot gust of air out to hit Sasuke's length, earning a moan from the boy as his whole body shivered in anticipation. Naruto grinned, feeling like he was gaining some form of control back as he licked the head, making Sasuke arch his back in pleasure, 'Yes' he hissed out, thrusting his hips down towards Naruto's open mouth.

Naruto took Sasuke's length into his mouth, licking and humming around the Uchiha's flesh, which served to make the boy moan and tremble. Naruto slurped and sucked at Sasuke's erection, the taste of pre-cum filling his mouth.

'Ah! Naruto' Sasuke moaned as he pushed away from the blond, 'Too soon' he winked, manoeuvring himself so he was sat at Naruto's feet. He grabbed the blond's hips, dragging him down towards him, resulting in their crotches pressing together.

'Oh!' Naruto gasped, rocking his hips to rub his and Sasuke's erections together, 'Sasuke-kun' he moaned, supporting himself on his elbows to look at him, 'Fuck me.'

Sasuke smirked, leaning forward to take the blond in a passionate kiss, one that Naruto willingly submitted too. 'I plan to' he commented as he pulled away, drawing his hands down to Naruto's thighs, after teasing him by brushing by his leaking member, and placing them over his shoulders.

'Ready?' Sasuke asked as he pushed his head to Naruto's entrance, rubbing against it and revelling in the tingles of pleasure it sent shooting through his body.

'Yes' Naruto breathed out, staring into Sasuke's eyes, 'Do it!'

Sasuke gave a small nod, grabbing the lube and squeezing it onto his manhood before slowly pushing against Naruto's entrance.

Naruto felt the pressure build against his ass before Sasuke slipped in, sending a jolt of pain through his body. He bit his lip, refusing to make any noises of pain as Sasuke slowly pushed inside of him, allowing Naruto's body to familiarise itself with his length.

After a minute of breathing, Naruto nodded to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at the blond boy, kissing the leg that was over his shoulder and moving his hand to his, interlocking their fingers as he thrust, carefully at first.

With each thrust, Naruto felt pain. But the pain lessened and was completely thrown away by the intense feelings of pleasure he felt as Sasuke moved inside of him. He moaned, louder than any of the others he had let go that night, 'S-Sasuke… Oh God, fuck me Sasuke!' he begged.

Sasuke resulted with faster thrusts, going deeper and deeper inside Naruto each time. He hit that spot within Naruto that forced his vision to go white with pleasure, 'Yes!' Naruto screamed out in joy, 'There! Again!'

Sasuke smirked, taking the blond's lips to shut him up as he thrust inside of him, deeper and deeper as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as their lips were locked, their tongues pushing against each other in a dance of passion and lust.

Sasuke moved Naruto, pushing him against the wall against his bed and thrust hard and fast into him, receiving moan after moan, all of which vanished in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, moving his lips to Naruto's neck as the blond's hands tangled in his hair,. Naruto gasped and panted, resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, 'Sasuke!' he screamed out, his walls tightening around the other boy's manhood, 'I'm so close!'

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck as he felt the blond's hand rake across his back, 'Me too' he grunted, thrusting erratically into his friend, 'Together' he told the blond, who he could feel nod in agreement.

'Ah!' their voices yelled out as they reached their climaxes, Naruto spraying all over his and Sauske's torso's, covering them both as Sasuke erupted inside of the blond.

The two fell to the bed, Sasuke's bed, still entangled in each other. 'Shit' Naruto gasped as he panted for air, a mixture of sweat and his own cum dripping from him, 'That was amazing.'

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the blond, his hair in disarray and his skin flushed, drenched in sweat and other bodily fluid, 'You are amazing' he told the blond, leaning in to kiss those bruised lips, tenderly, out of love, not lust.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke pulled away, 'I love you teme' he confessed, his heart rate returning to normal along with his breathing.

Sasuke smirked, 'I love you too, dobe' he responded, moving his hand down Naruto's body and reaching behind him, for his ass, 'Ready for round two?'


End file.
